There is a Difference
by TRIX19
Summary: "You really got them, huh, Kid!" "I was only being honest." "Of course Kid was being honest! Kid would never remember the names of people when the mighty Black*star is around!" "Yes, because I would be suffering head trauma instead." deathstar one-shot for dtk week.


**Yo yo yo! -ignore that-**

**I have been too obsessed with Starkid/Deathstar... whatever you people call Black*Star's and Death the Kid's couple name! There aren't many of them and majority of them are kinda OC... **

**One-shot it is! I'll probs make a multi-fic story about them later... ...**

**So I started this a long time ago but only just finished... I guess good timing too lol because apparently its dtk week.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything...**

* * *

It was a normal day at the DWMA. The sun was shining, the students were laughing, and the teachers were-

"YAHOO!"

All heads turned to face the owner of the loud voice. No one was surprised– in fact, almost everyone rolled their eyes in irritation. A loud, blue-haired, muscular teen marched into the school building. "Not to fear! Black*star is here!" Audible groans erupted as Black*star yelled about his greatness to everyone around him. While Tsubaki, the meister's weapon, was apologizing to all of the annoyed students.

The weapon sighed as she walked up to Black*star and tapped his shoulder. "Black*star... we should head to class..." Tsubaki told him quietly. Black*star nodded and made his way to Class Crescent Moon, with Tsubaki close behind him. The bluenette laughed as he entered the room.

"The great Bla-" Black*star closed his mouth abruptly, causing Tsubaki to raise her eyebrows.

"Black*star? Are you-"

"Shh!" Black*star hushed, putting his finger to the weapon's mouth. "Look."

The weapon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Look...?"

"Yes! Look, Tsubaki, look!" Black*star responded, pointing at a certain teenager with three asymmetrical stripes in his hair. Tsubaki bit her bottom lip and watched Kid in confusion. That's when she noticed. Kid wasn't exactly... _alone_...

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she turned to look at her meister. "Maybe they're his friends...?" Black*star gave the weapon a look.

"They aren't his 'friends', Tsubaki! I know that for a fact!" Black*star exclaimed, turning his attention back to the reaper. The bluenette pulled his hands into fists, glaring at the sight in front of him. Four (and may I say: _attractive_) girls surrounded Kid; laughing and giggling... _obviously_ flirting. "Who the _hell_ are they?!"

"I don't know, Black*star..." Tsubaki mumbled, combing her hands through her long tied up hair.

"You know what, Tsubaki?" The weapon looked at her meister.

"What?"

"I'm going to go ask them!" And with that, Black*star ran up the stairs, ignoring Tsubaki's protests.

* * *

Kid conversed politely with the four brunettes that stood before him. "Seeing that you're a grim reaper... you must be strong," One of the girls said, playing with ends of her hair. Another girl, clad in a floral print dress, nodded eagerly.

"Yeah like... so strong."

The reaper nodded, "Yes. As a grim reaper it is normal for me to be more powerful than the average human," The four girls began to giggle, causing Kid's weapons to roll their eyes.

Liz let out a groan, "Why does this always happen?" She complained as she filed her nails. Patti responded with a shrug.

"I can't really blame them... Kid _does_ have a pretty face..."

"Patti!"

"Joking!"

The older sister shook her head, "Lets just be happy that Black*star didn't hear you... or else-"

"Ahem?" Liz, Patti, Kid, and the other four girls looked up to see the bluenette glaring at them. Patti sunk down into her seat while Black*star observed the scene taking place in front of him. "So... what's going on here?"

Kid sighed before responding, "Nothing really... why, what's wrong?"

Black*star gave the other boy a look. "What's- what's wrong? Are you serious, Kid?"

The reaper raised his eyebrows at Black*star, "I'm pretty serious..."

"Kid," Black*star started, venom pouring out of his mouth, "Who are _they_?" The four girls' eyes widened when they saw Black*star's finger pointing at them. Liz let out a snort while Patti watched from under the table.

Kid turned to look at the four girls and smiled slightly, "I don't know," The other teens stared at Kid with their mouths agape. "I have forgotten their names."

One of the girls scoffed before dragging her and her other friends away from the other four teens. Once the four girls were out of hearing range, Liz and Patti burst out in laughter, while Black*star stared at the young reaper with astonished eyes. "You _really_ got them, huh, Kid!" Patti exclaimed, causing Kid to roll his eyes.

"I was only being honest," Kid replied, his head now facing the book on the table in front of him.

"Of _course_ Kid was being honest! Kid would _never_ remember the names of people when the mighty Black*star is around!" Black*star grinned, letting out an obnoxious laugh.

Kid nodded. "Yes, because I would be suffering head trauma instead."

Liz and Patti burst out laughing while Black*star scoffed in response. "_No," _Black*star corrected. "You wouldn't remember their names because you would be paying attention to me!"

The reaper gave the bluenette a small smirk. "Of course, because that's _all_ I do," Kid replied, his voice dripping of sarcasm. Black*star gave Kid a pout, just before Kid began to speak again. "Just face it Black*star, you were _jealous_."

Black*star snorted. "_Jealous?_ Jealous of what, Kid? The great Black*star is never jealous of anyone, because they're all jealous of me!" Kid let out a breathy laugh before looking back down at his book.

"Sure, Black*star."

There was a silence between the four teenagers. Black*star cleared his throat, causing the other three to look at him. "I wasn't jealous," the bluenette murmured, looking away from the others. "I was just... _worried,_" Black*star lifted his head, facing the reaper in front of him. The meister observed the reaper, looking into his amber eyes. "There is a difference, ya know."

Kid blushed lightly as he gave Black*star a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Kinda stunk... because I have a problem with switching the tenses. Like one sentence its past and another sentence its future like idek. I didn't straight out say that they're dating but... I kinda hinted it... so.. yah. They be dating. They be cute.**

**You know what's cute? Them in the manga. You know what's not cute? The anime not even including their friendship.**

**IT'S SO OBVIOUS IN THE MANGA THAT THEY ARE CLOSE AND ASKJJDBASKDB**

**I made Kid so sassy omfg **

**So... this is getting weird.**

**Comment. Favourite. Such thangs be kewl.**

**~bye~**


End file.
